User talk:Echostar/Archive6
Category:UserTalk Archive Congratulations Echo, Professor Euclide deserves our admiration for taking the plunge. Alex Jiskran 14:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey. srry, I stayed up late and got up late. I noticed that you guys finished up and I just wanted to congrats. Parchment100pxQuill and Ink 14:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Wedding I'm sooo sorry I wasn't there last night, I had to go to bed!!! I'm really sorry, I would have been there! The Pizza NinjaThrow A Cupcake In My Face... 15:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) PS. Ashley is SERIOUSLY trying to kill Freya... Student of the Week Can Athena Crestford, or Isabell Vanessa Kent, or PallasAthena Lanna Black, or Lupa Harmony Grace, or Misty Hale be Student of Week. your choice?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 19:59, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Pallas Can Pallas relate to Lev as (2nd cousin), because Lev is married to Barith Black?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 20:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey if you are online and you are free then can you meet me on chat? I need to talk to you about the duel. TemptingTemptress 15:09, August 2, 2012 (UTC) From another point of view Echo, someone pointed out to me that it was your character (Paige Turner) that I was making remarks, as Einar, about which could be seen as insulting. I really hope it doesn't seem that way to you. I assume that Professor Turner is used to people underestimating her because of her chosen fields. Alex Jiskran 18:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Reception Hall I posted on the Reception Hall yestraday, can you reply back to us?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 00:07, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Trinity Mercutio I would very much like to adopt a character marked for deletion Trinity Mercutio. I am not sure who I am supposed to be asking so I have sent this exact message to both Bryans and Bond as well. Sorry to bother you. Kirá (talk) Wedding invite Echo, thanks so much for letting me send Einar to the wedding - it was the perfect springboard for the conversation I wanted to have with Linch in his office. Alex Jiskran 15:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Frozon Manor Kalia is waiting for Levista here when you get the chance :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 17:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Adult Character I was hoping I could make a graduated character, an ex-Hufflepuff, to be a Ministry Worker, I'm just not sure how though. Do I just create her page then just sign her up here ? Red, Your Average, CRAZY Nerd (talk) 04:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure sounds cool! Minister of Magic Please check out User_blog:Bond_em7/Minister of Magic Candidates when you get the chance, and post in the comments if there are any candidates or users that don't meet the requirements. If you want a private B-crat meeting to discuss, please let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Frozon Manor I was going to do it now as Barant, since Levista was unconscious, but if you wold like to help, you may. I'll post first on the Frozon Manor. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:38, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :No, they wouldn't be protected, but when Kinsel took all the WHPS to the Minstry and moved the dead etc (I made that post a bit ago), he moved them to the basement, so they're already down there, unless you want James burned in the fire, or Zan wants Frozon burned. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Rp In case you wanted to: Gryffindor Dormitories. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Can I get you on chat for a min? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:07, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay Do you want to roleplay with me?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat I've tried to get on, but it won't connect... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Fancy Char. Pages and sig.'s Hey Echo, Colin, I was wondering if you could help me with something before it gets late and everyone rushes in. I want a fancy oage, such as Melody6's Twila char. Also I'd want to have a kewl signature like LittleRedCrazyHood So if you could help me with that (or not i guess) let me know please :D Colin687 (talk) 11:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 Thanks Colin687 12:26, August 9, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 St. Mungo's You can make a counsellor and the possibility of Kinsel meeting Joseph is a great idea. She will take anti-depressants and other medicines. I don't think there is a St. Mungo's page though. TemptingTemptress 12:33, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :I already posted that I left the wedding, so I wouldn't have to deal with the duel there. Once you post at St. Mungoes, I'll post arriving. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:11, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Policy Update Hey guys. So, we had a conversation last night about over-powered and innappropriately role-played characters. There are some current issues, so we will be creating a second sorting forum for adult characters, so we can approve them. Characters that already exsist will not need to be sorted. I have also updated the DAW:CHP and DAW:RPP. Please review them and let me know if you see any other changes that are needed. Also, I created the warning template for Over Powered (OP) characters. You use it like this: It looks like this: . After you use it, please sign your name. If you have any questions, just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Ashley and Lily I would imagine Ashley would be better at Legilimency than Occlumency, and Lily the other way around. They do seem quite opposite from each other don't they, which is interesting considering we didn't exactly design them that way. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:02, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Huh...I was just thinking Ashley is better at Attacking, and Lily is better at defending...but you're right, Ashley is better at hiding her thoughts. Maybe Lily should be lousy at it, and later find she excells at Legilimency. Hmmm.... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi echo. I recently realized (for some reason I haven't thought about this untill now) that both of the people I'm supposed to be running shops with (RubyRose17 -the Magical Menagery and JessiPhan -Madame Malkins') became pretty much inactive shortly after the initial sign-up, and one of them isn't even on the admin team at this point. I've been managing pretty well by myself, aside from the big catching up I've had to do from my inactive stage, but I think it would be helpful if we could get some other active users from the Stores and Sorting dept. on those stores to help me, that way when one user is inactive the other can cover and there won't be no one running a store. Thanks a lot, Mistelm helloooo... 22:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'll try and be there Mistelm helloooo... 03:21, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Uh, I guess LeClerc Maison/Living Room would suffice. Chat Sounds cool. If it's super important tell me (I'm in Alaska so we would need to plan it in advance). If it's not super important then be aware we wont be able to talk (unless by chance) on chat for another week or so. Thanks, Department of Magical games Hey Echo. I was wondering if my character Isaac Cahill could be the Head of the Ministry of Magic Department of Magical games. Just wondering. Algamica 14:35, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Papilio Tempestae Echo, it's grammatically perfect and artistically excellent. :D You left me nothing to do. Alex Jiskran 06:13, August 12, 2012 (UTC) PS The title is from Terry Pratchett, if you're interested. A Forgot to add - Congratulations on 6,000 edits. (woohoo) A A Delay Hey, Sorry I couldn't get to Ashley tonight. It was a bigger dinner than I thought. I may not be able to get to it tomorrow ether due to "family time" but the next day for sure. Does that work? If it doesn't I'll see if I can shift things around. P.S You might want to check Joseph's office page... I added a little snipit for the funeral. He is going to deliver the magic pin! If you wanna know what that is you can check Frozon's history xD Thanks again! Echo, any chance you could come on Chat? Alex Jiskran 15:20, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Laela DAtDA HW Laela loves Creatures and did not realize that DAtDA HW was really about the defensive and offensive aspect of the creature. So 2 questions. * Can I add the other 4 creatures to her HW for 5 extra points with the (defensive and offensive mentionings still omitted) for 5 extra points? *Can I add the defensive/offensive mentionings (including a list of Spells she knows (Examples)) to my already existing HW for 5 extra points? 06:44, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Flying Cat: Happy That, flying cat is Happy from Fairy Tail (A awesome anime I watch). That's the code I use. Any other questions just ask! 08:02, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Department User:Lilly Lovegood(2), our newest rollback, wants to join your department, so I wanted to let you know. She'll need some training, but I thought you might want to have her since you'll have more sorting to do once you get the new forum set up. If you need any help getting it ready, just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:15, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Forum:Adult Sorting. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:25, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Laela DAtDA HW Laela loves Creatures and did not realize that DAtDA HW was really about the defensive and offensive aspect of the creature. So 2 questions. * Can I add the other 4 creatures to her HW for 5 extra points with the (defensive and offensive mentionings still omitted) for 5 extra points? *Can I add the defensive/offensive mentionings (including a list of Spells she knows (Examples)) to my already existing HW for 5 extra points? Freja 17:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Works for me I was pushing for an O but that is just fine. I meant to do all 8 creatures. Freja 18:30, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Echo... I know why my user name color isn't working. On http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki: page there needs to be an underscore _ between Lilly and Lovegood. Only admins/bureaucrats can edit the page. Can you fix this for me, please? The Pizza NinjaThrow A Cupcake In My Face... 18:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC) actually ignore that Foot will have got the message The Pizza NinjaThrow A Cupcake In My Face... 18:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Spells My character Alexandria is very magically talented, so I was wondering if she coulds have a few more spells? Like maybe 11 1st year spells and 1 2nd year spell?Rabbit (talk) 20:22, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks! Rabbit (talk) 20:26, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Athena Should i have Athena have a tutured for her all class?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 23:25, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Just wanted to see what you thought of my Sorting page, which is what the link at the top under the Hogwarts tab links to. I'm also going to add it into the Start Up guide, and may be revamping that whole guide today. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:04, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :I already added it to the top bar. Chech out the DAW:SUG when you get the chance, and let me know if you think it's simpler, because I took a bunch out and tried to make it easy. What we homestly need to do is create a character page template, with the categories already on it, and a empty spell list etc for them to pull up when they create their character page. I may do that later... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:15, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Character Template Alright, so I created a basic template for new characters, which is Template:Character Page here. It's automatically loaded when you create a character page from the DAW:SUG. When you get a chance, look over it and let me know if anything needs added or changed. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorting and Stores First I'd like to say, thanks for voting for me for Rollback! Thanks so much! So, I'd like to join the Sorting and Stores department, and Foot told me that I should tell you 'cause you're the head of that department. So umm... yeah. Thanks again! Quidditch Alright, so I set up a quidditch match this last weekend which was supposed to begin yesterday. However, due to lack of players it cannot. Please get yourself and your team to post on Match:Hufflepuff VS Slytherin - August 15th, or your team may be disqualified. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:06, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Can you come on chat a moment? The Pizza NinjaThrow A Cupcake In My Face... 18:17, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Extra http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Laela_Hammond_3rd_Year_DAtDA_Homework HW Laela was supposed to put the offensive and defensive tactics for the 4 creatures she chose for an (E grade opposed to an A). Instead she described the other 4 creatures, that she intended to do for homework. I added a few tactics and example of spell names as well, She doesn't really get the whole defensive/offensive tactic thing and a lot of her tactis listed are the same ; Distraction and then Escape. Thanks! Freja 22:05, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Ashley Pic Hey Echo! So I think I have the best of my photoshop skills ready for you to view. I wanna do this with you online so you can give me instructions on how to go about the next draft or give me the all clear xD So next time we are both online (and I am on my computer and not my Mom's) I will upload the pic and you can take a look! Just a heads up and a report! xD Thanks, Okay, this sounds kinda weird, but I kept looking up the dress for a little longer, and I found it for 159 but only in blue or red and maybe purple. Just thought I'd tell you in case. http://www.dream-prom.com/dmprom204393.html Aren't pigs supposed to[[User blog:Mistelm|''fly?]] 03:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) New developement! (last one, I promise. And I also promise I'm not doing this to stalk you or anything. It's just like a challenge for me, and I got kind of into it XD) http://www.dream-prom.com/dmprom204393.html here you can find it for 140 in emerald green. Aren't pigs supposed to[[User blog:Mistelm|''fly?]] 03:11, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Ivy Snape Echo, I saw you left a (generic) message on Ivy's talkpage, but I haven't seen her around for most of the last two weeks, and she hasn't been editing/logged in since Aug 2 basically (for her). Just so you know, Alex Jiskran 06:29, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorting & Stores Meeting I'm going on a little trip for 2 or 3 days and I will probably not have access to internet. Any day after that will be fine. 07:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Echo, the best time for me is around 7-8 any day UK time, thanks Dduffurg48 (COOKIES!) 08:25, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 2 things Two things. First, on the quidditch match, you currently have 2 beaters and 1 chaser. If you can't get at least a seeker to post by when I check the game tomorrow, your team will be disqualified. Secondly, why didn't you just have Joseph Euclide apply for his brother's Wizengamont spot, as he's always wanted to be on it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:50, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good about the Wizengamont. BRyans is on a 2 wwek vacation.... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:07, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Chat?:)? Evanesca We need the baby birth to happen soon. Either in St.Mungo's or the Hospital Wing. Please post as quickly as you can whenever you can. TemptingTemptress 23:28, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Days and times My scedule is always really unpredicable. Weekends are a good bet, though.Eievie (talk) 00:18, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Shared roots Echo, you would seem like the logical person to ask, "Is this Cinderstar someone whose characters should be preserved or is s/he gone forever?" Alex Jiskran 11:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) So as not to be spreading false tales Echo, can you tell me for a fact that HoR is not leaving? I said it to a couple of people, yourself included, yesterday, and now I (hopefully) find myself disseminating an untruth. Alex Jiskran 09:25, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Departments I found out that I am not shown in any of the departments so could you maybe find out which departments I am in? Because I saw Lilly in the departments and she was promoted later than I was. 21:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Candidates for adoption Echo, what do you think of me creating a page solely for Characters for Adoption? Off the top of my head, to avoid abuse, I think each user should be limited to a maximum one character per month to the list, with no option to "save up" and suddenly dump six or so. It just seems like a lot of good characters are getting chewed up in the delete, partly because they are mixed in with so many two-line creations. Alex Jiskran 07:20, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Sick Yes, I would enjoy starting a new RP. I have been sick all week, and am finally feeling better, but I have so much to catch up on. I will try to be on today, and possibly tomorrow, but probably won't resume my normal level of activity until Monday. Anyway, if you wanted to rp, drop me a link. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:50, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't know about Wind...good to know. You'll have to fill me in on your new char later, and what, if anything, you would like to teach with him. Also, good to know about DOL. Posting on the Clock Tower now. Thanks for keeping up on things this week while I've been out. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:07, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Yup, It's actually the first thing I'm editing today, and working on it now. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:16, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, which was my plan anyways. We have plunty of admin/RB for now to run everything we need to , and we do need to build a non-admin community. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:12, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Relics Relics. Any thoughts? I'm still adding Categories, and such, but I just wanted to see if you had any thoughts on the page or the idea. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:41, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Comment Just making sure you noticed my comment on German Alkaev. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:51, August 24, 2012 (UTC) WHPS Hi. I was wondering if you could add my character Kristina Cantrell to the Wizards Historical Preservation Society Roster since she was accepted as a member a little while ago and I want her to be a more active member. Thanks :) [[User:Alyssa5582|''Alyssa :)']] 16:53, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: I guess I could just kill Bastet and Homer. It would make it easier for me. And why has lupa been banned may i ask? Algamica 16:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Lupa Ok. I'll take Bell. Kirá (talk) 21:48, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Trade I don't want Pallas but please don't let Grat kill Bastet. I would like to adopt her. Freja 03:24, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll adopt her. Thanks for contacting me 22:13, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Echo, I just remembered about the meeting. I am ''sooooo sorry, something came up and I was really busy and forgot. Do you know when there might be a transcript posted? Again, really sorry... Thanks, 22:23, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Orphaned pages Going through these, Echo, I find several items of Ashley Flame's Fifth Year Homework on the list. Just so you know, Alex Jiskran 06:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Meeting and Answer Sorry I missed your meet. I know it was at 12:00 my time, and I made it on by 1:00, but you were already finished. Looking over the transcript, it looked good, and like you made some good progress and changes. As for your question about affiliates, they don't have to be HP, but they do need to be related in some way. For example, we could affiliate with another RP wiki, or another HP wiki, etc, but there needs to be some connection, so that the users of one would want to participate on the other. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:59, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Faye Hey Echo. I wanted to talk to you about Faye. I know it's a story element that you and TT both seem to be really attached to, but I think, wholeheartedly, that it's innapropriate. I mean, how could two students possibly have intercourse and not be spotted or witnessed. Plus, two minors participating in that act is innappropriate in general. Not to mention the terms of the conception, I mean they were drunk on something that isn't even in the series... Overall, I just dont think Faye should be present in the rp universe at this time. I think they should wait at least until they graduate. Censor Echo, I think this idea may have backfired severely. People are now swearing all the time, because it's covered by the icon, they think. You might want to blog on exactly how it works. Alex Jiskran 18:50, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat I will jump on chat when I get home. Will 4:00 your time work for you, as that's 2pm my time? If not, let me know what will work for you, and I'll do my best to make it work. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:42, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Awards 17:59, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch Hey Echo, would you be willing to GM the Quidditch Final here? If not, that's fine and I'll ask someone else, but I thought you would be good at it. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:03, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Echo...I think we have enough players to begin. A couple haven't posted, but both sides have seekers, some chasers, and I think a beater. Anway, I think you can start the match when you would like, and if possible it would be nice if it would end before Sunday the 9th of Sept, which is about a week and a half. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:11, August 30, 2012 (UTC) War When you get a chance, Wizards Historical Preservation Society: Registration. Also, the next step is an official declaration of war, so if you and Bryans could get that together in the next couple days, that would be great. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:29, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat You around to chat? We have a problem.... Speak to no one. Chat asap. Chat You still on? Chat? Wiki Showcase Not only have I already seen it, I've already filled it out and set it up for our wiki in our admin tools. I did that earlier today. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 03:09, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Departments I found out that I am not in any department so may I join S&S? It's the main one that I want to join. 10:17, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat Okay. May I ask what it is about or is it private? 11:32, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Doppleganger So, I found out that User:TemptingTemptress was the one pretending to be you, and warned her appropriately here. Just letting you know I took care of it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:47, August 30, 2012 (UTC) A new development. Several actually. I know your not going to be on till 4 but be aware. Shops. Honeydukes, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and Hogsmeade Owl Post. Whats going to happen with these shops? 08:50, August 31, 2012 (UTC)